


Hermione's Intimate Adventure

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Parent/Child Incest, Riding, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hermione begins her sex-craved adventure at a young age.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter!
> 
> This is my first time writing a long multi-chapter story on Hermione Granger. I hope you guys like it as much as the other stories I've written.
> 
> \--------

The first time Hermione Granger had sex was when she was eleven. Well, she didn't know what she did was part of sex.

When she had sex, it had been with Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. She thought it was for a new lesson in education, but instead, she has gotten down on her knees to suck him off.

She didn't know it was oral sex at the time and she really thought she was helping him out. She even had swallowed him and his cum had tasted weird at the time.

Afterwards, Dumbledore had groped her breasts and began playing with them as the two had been naked. He had suckled on them for awhile making her breathe for more.

However Albus had stopped there making Hermione disappointed even though she doesn't know why. Giving her a kiss on the cheek and promising her a repeat performance in the future, she had let her go after she had gotten dressed.

Now three years later, she was more mature and was now having sex with another teacher. She was having sex with none other then Professor Flitwick.

He may be small but size doesn't matter to Hermione, especially if it comes to cocks. She was on his bed inside his quarters as her legs were wide opened.

Professor Flitwick was standing right in the middle of her opened legs as he was pounding inside of her pussy with his cock.

The bed was creaking as Hermione had her mouth opened and she was moaning pleasuribly. Flitwick held her hips as he pounded.

"Harder! Faster!" Hermione cries out.

He was sweating as he pounded. He wanted to suckle on her breasts but he knew he couldn't. Hermione's breasts were huge for a student her age.

Hermione started to whimper as she was about to cum. She needed to cum soon and she knew she couldn't hold it in any longer.

Just being inside Hermione's tight pussy was just… amazing. It was one of the tightest Flitwick had ever fucked and he didn't want it to end.

"Please, oh please!" Hermione begs.

Flitwick quickened his pace as he begun to jackhammer inside her pussy. He was giving everything he had to the young witch below him.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Hermione shrieked.

Flitwick continued his thrusting in and out off her and before he knew it, the both of them were coming undone as Flitwick stilled inside of her. 

"Fuck," Flitwick murmured as he was panting. He slowly pulls out from Hermione as he made her whimper at the loss.

"More…." Hermione begs as she sat up slowly and was staring at Flitwick's limped cock.

"You'll be the death of me, Hermione Granger," Flitwick said as Hermione grins. Flitwick sat on the bed across from her, "service me," he said.

Hermione fully sat up as she crawls toward him. She licks her lips at the sight of the huge cock in front of her, servicing is what she does best.

\--------

When she returned to the Gryffindor common room, she thought she would have been the only one up as it was a bit after curfew, but she wasn't.

"Where were you, Hermione?" Harry Potter asked worriedly as he was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"I was helping Professor Flitwick with a charm he was having trouble with," Hermione replied with a fake smile as she looked at him. "How come you're still up?" She asked.

Harry huffed, "I just got back from detention with Professor Snape," he said. "I wanted to sit for awhile before bed," he replied.

"Just remember: we have that dance class tomorrow with Professor McGonagall," Hermione said leaving as she heard Harry groaned.

\-------

It's been days since she had sex with Professor Flitwick. It was finally the Yule Ball where she had locked eyes with HIM.

It was right after the fight she had with Ron, Harry was nowhere to be seen. Hermione was walking down the hallway by herself as she suddenly stopped.

There right in front of her was the Headmaster of Viktor Krum's school. The Headmaster stared at her momentarily before he turns and walk the other way.

Curiously, Hermione followed him and soon she saw him turning a corner. She turns the corner and froze that she couldn't see him anymore.

Then she saw a door and she went towards it to open the door. Upon opening the door, she saw the headmaster staring down at her. She gaped as she was speechless.

"You," the headmaster hissed, "why are you following me? Shouldn't you be with Viktor Krum?" He asked.

"I….well, I just need something," Hermione stammers.

"Inside a broom closet?" The Headmaster asked as Hermione fidgeted nervously. "What is you're name?" He asked.

"H-Hermione Granger," Hermione replied.

"Headmaster Igor Karkaroff," Igor introduced as he moves back a bit. "I'm not a gentle man, Hermione Granger. Speak now and tell me otherwise, I've seen kids you're age doing it tonight and you do want it, yes?" He asked.

"I….." Hermione began as she licked her lips and she moved towards him.

Igor closes the door behind her. "This is nice, isn't it, Miss Granger? About to have sex with a stranger inside a dark closet?" He asked.

"I…." Hermione was loss for words. She knows what she wants, which is why she followed him, but she couldn't admit it.

Hermione gasped as she felt Igor's lips on her bare shoulder blade as he began kissing her. "I haven't been with a woman for quite a long time now. I'm going to fuck you raw," Igor whispered to her ear.

She was pulled closer to him as she felt Igor's wondering hands at the back of her as it went lowered down to grab firm of her buttocks.

She gasped in pleasure as she felt Igor kissing her neck and his hard cock against her. "You're arse is firm and soft within my hands, I love it," Igor said as he caressed her arse.

"Please…." Hermione finally begs.

"That's more like it," Igor muttered as he moves his hands toward the zipper of her dress. 

Hermione felt her dress go down as she felt Igor unclasping her bra. The bra went down with the dress as Igor eagerly went and suckled on her breast.

Hermione moans as she felt Igor's mouth all over her breast. She groans suddenly as she felt one of Igor's hands going to her pussy.

She just hoped that Ron wouldn't find out about what she had been doing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione has her detention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe HP!
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter. This story is my first multi-chapter story featuring Hermione. I wrote other stories before on her before, but not long.
> 
> \-------

"So Harry, where were you at the Yule Ball?" Hermione asked as she, Harry and Ron were on the train as they were going home for the summer.

"N-No where," Harry sputtered lying.

Ron snorted. "I heard a rumor from the Slytherins that they saw you coming out from that greasy bat quarters," he said.

"What?" Harry asked shocked.

Ron nodded as he looks at Hermione. "And someone told me you weren't seen with Krum right after the concert," he added.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other as neither two didn't know what to say. 

\--------

Hermione was moaning nonstop as she was bouncing on top of her father's cock. She started to have sex with her father at the age of thirteen.

Her mother wasn't around much anymore and then now this summer, Hermione found out her parents were divorced.

Mr. Granger was laying on his back as he watches his daughter's tits go up and down. It was mesmerizing as he grabs one of her breasts.

Hermione gasped but she didn't stopped bouncing. She loves riding as much as she loves giving oral sex. She was in complete control and gave her the edge of thinking she was topping.

Mr. Granger was close to coming undone. When he first started having sex with his daughter, he was a bit drunk but was soon shocked that his daughter was a willing participant.

He was however disappointed that he wasn't the first one to pop her cherry. Mr. Granger moved his hands now as he put them on her hips to help her steady a rhythm.

He began to pound into her as he was too horny for her to finish.

"Fuck me, oh fuck!" Hermione cries out.

The headboard begun to hit the wall with their movement as the bed was creaking. It was Mr. Granger who came first inside her as he moans at the pleasure feeling.

Hermione moved a bit and she came as she slumped down against her father. She was panting and breathing heavily as she moans at the touch of her father's hands on her buttocks.

"Get down on all fours, baby. I want to fuck you in doggy style mode," Mr. Granger said huskily.

Hermione nodded as she knew the night wasn't over.

\-------

The summer was soon over and before she knew it, Hermione was back in school for her fifth year. It was barely a week when Harry had grabbed her so that the two of them can talk somewhere private.

"I spoke with Moaning Myrtle, she won't disturb us in her bathroom," Hermione replied.

Harry nodded as he quickly did a locking charm to the door. The two friends sat down on the floor as Hermione waited for Harry to speak.

"I've been seeing someone Hermione," Harry began nervously, "but now Umbridge is within the school grounds, I'm not sure what to do," he said.

"Harry, why can you tell me this and not Ron? Why isn't he here with us?" Hermione asked.

Harry took a deep breath as he looks at Hermione. "I've been seeing Severus Snape for awhile and he doesn't want us to meet up as it is too risky with Umbridge around," he explained.

Hermione stares at her friend as she was a bit…. shocked. She knew something was going on between the two, but she wasn't sure what. "During the Yule Ball, where you with….?" She began unsurely.

Harry nodded. "He took my virginity that night and had sex till early morning," he said blushing.

"Well, I guess now it's my turn," Hermione said as Harry looks at her surprised.

\-------

Hermione knew Harry would overreact about her sexual adventure. She trusts Harry he wouldn't tell Ron as it wasn't his place to tell.

It's been a few months since their private talk and Hermione was starting to get horny. She was getting so horny that she landed herself a detention with none other then Umbridge.

The students in her classes were so surprised as well as her two best friends. 

"What the hell, Hermione? What happened in there?!" Ron asked shocked after class.

"I…..I really don't know," she admitted.

"Just don't use the quill," Harry said as Hermione nodded nervously.

\--------

It was the night of Hermione's detention. She could barely eat her dinner as her friends were worried. "Do you want us to wait up for you?" Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head. "You two have an exam tomorrow, I might be in late," she said.

"Alright, just be safe," Harry said as Hermione nodded.

\---------

Hermione was fidgeting in her seat as she stares at the face of Dolores Umbridge. "Do you know why you are here tonight, Miss Granger?" She asked in a pleasantly, sweet voice.

"I bursted out unknowingly," Hermione replied.

"That's correct," Umbridge replied as she stares down at her quills.

Hermione gulped as she knew Harry had warned those to her. "What are you going to do?" She asked.

She watches Umbridge given her an evil smile. "Have you ever had sex with a woman before?" She asked.

"What? No," Hermione replied shaking her head.

"A man?" She asked intrigued.

"Professor Umbridge, I'm only fifteen," Hermione replied with a huff.

"Bollocks! Many students does it at their age. When I was you're age, I already know oral sex," Umbridge said.

Hermione couldn't believe she was talking about her sex life with Umbridge. "Professor, what is it that you want me to do?" She asked slowly.

"While you don't admit it and you were lucky I didn't gave the veritaserum, I'm sure you know what a blowjob is. Well, I'm going to eat you out," Umbridge said licking her lips.

Hermione was still a bit puzzled as she stares at her teacher. "Professor…..?"

Umbridge slowly did a spell as Hermione gasped. She saw that all their clothes were gone from their bodies as she looks up at her teacher.

She stared at her teacher in awe. She had no idea that her breasts were huge as hers. Her mouth begun to drool just by looking at it.

"My, my. This is going to be a long night, Miss Granger," Umbridge said as she licked her lips, swayed forward to her as she knelt down in front of her open, wide legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-------
> 
> I have no beta so I'm sorry about my grammar and spelling mistakes. Thank you everyone for the 23 kudos. The next chapter should be up by Saturday.
> 
> Did anyone saw the new Star Wars movie?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione reunites with Albus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe HP!
> 
> I'm sorry it took so long. I hope you guys enjoy this late, Christmas chapter!
> 
> \--------

Hermione couldn't believe she was actually doing this with Umbridge. Dolores has a strap-on on her as Hermione was riding on the fake cock.

The two were inside her private quarters as they were sitting on the couch. Dolores was staring at her student as her breasts went up and down.

She wanted to touch the breasts but if she did, the moment might be ruined. It didn't matter as Hermione had her hands on top of both of her breasts as she uses them to push herself up.

She was practically moaning every time she squeezes the two. The couch was creaking and it was practically almost moving with the movement.

"I'm almost there…!" She moans out.

Dolores slapped her student arsecheek as Hermione went down on the cock. She shouted out as she came as she struggles with her breathing.

It was at that moment that Delores decided to lean forward after she took Hermione's hands away from her breasts and sucked on the breasts greedily.

Hermione gasped as she brought her hands upward at the back of her head to push her more deeper. Umbridge was really into sucking her breasts.

She never had sex with a woman before and this was the first time for her. It wasn't until after the sucking that Umbridge leaned up to kiss her on the lips.

Hermione obliges her as the two kissed heated as neither wanted the other to stop. Their tongues clashed into one another but it wasn't until Hermione who stopped the kissing making Delores stare at her in disappointment.

Hermione was loss for words as she didn't know what to say next. Luckily it was Delores who spoke up as she was removing the strap-on: "I want you to fuck me, Miss Granger."

Hermione blinks as if she didn't heard it right. "E-Excuse me?" She stammered out.

"You heard me," Delores replied with a grin to her, "I want you to fuck me with all you got," she said.

\---------

When detention was over, Hermione was disappointed as Umbridge kissed her on the cheek for good night. "I want a repeat performance, baby," she said as Hermione licked her lips and nodded.

When she returned to the common room, it was already midnight and she thought everyone was already asleep.

"Are you ok?" A soft voice asked startling Hermione.

Hermione looks up and saw Harry staring at her from the couch. "I'm fine," she said with a small smile, "I'm better then fine. Where's Ron?"

"He wanted to wait up for you, but he needed to sleep," Harry replied smirking.

"You didn't have to wait for me," Hermione replied.

"What are friends for?" Harry replied with a smile.

\-------

Hagrid had finally returned to the castle. Hermione wanted to go see him but she was stopped by none other than Albus Dumbledore with Severus Snape.

"Sirs? Is something the matter?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Professor Snape made an interesting find yesterday," Albus said.

"Perhaps we should take this into you're office?" Severus suggested.

"Of course, but I'm sure young Mr. Potter would be disappointed if you don't see him in you're own office, Severus," Albus said smiling.

"Sir….!"

"Go Severus, you'll have a chance with her later," Albus said.

Severus stared at the two before growling in defeat as he left. 

"What did you meant by that, sir?" Hermione asked.

"Oh you'll see," Albus replied with a small smile.

\------

Hermione grunted in pleasure as she gripped the desk with her arms. She was being pounded from behind inside the headmaster office.

She hadn't had sex in this office for years and Albus was giving it to her whatever it takes. The desk was scraping against the floor as her breasts moved back and forth against the surface.

Luckily Albus did a silencing spell, locking charm and he was able to move the paintings somewhere else where nobody could see them.

She cried out as Albus slapped her arsecheek as he pounds into her. This was so fucking good that she didn't want it to end.

"It's been too long, how can you still be so tight?" Albus asked as he thrusted into her.

Hermione moans in pleasure as she didn't know what to say. Pretty soon she gave out a shout as she came right there and then without a warning to Albus.

A minute later, she heard Albus grunted from behind as she felt his liquid seeping inside of her and coming down on her legs.

The two were catching their breath as Hermione felt Albus kissing her naked, bare back. He slowly grabs her from the waist as he pulls her up against him.

Albus cock was still inside of her as Albus slowly walks backward toward his chair. Hermione gasped as she felt Albus squeezed her breast as they walked.

Once the two sat down on the chair, Albus squeezed the other breast as he just kept squeezing and groping making Hermione wiggle on top of his cock.

Her breasts were indeed huge and Albus couldn't help it as they were much bigger then Minerva's. Hermione slumped her head back as she didn't want him to stop, it felt so good.

Albus didn't want them to cum any time soon again as he wanted Hermione to ride him. He stopped his manipulations making Hermione groan in disappointment.

"I want that ass bouncing on top of me, baby. Once you're done, I want you to do something else for me," Albus said huskily.

"And what is that?" Hermione asked curiously.

"That's cheating, Miss Granger," Albus said licking his lips, "now bounce that ass. I want to see what I have missed all these years," he said.

Hermione nodded as she started to go up and down. She moans as she felt Albus grabbed both her breasts from behind for leverage. 

He held it as Hermione knew that if Albus wanted her to go faster, he wouldn't held her breasts. He wanted it to last long and she knew it would be a long but pleasurable afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \------
> 
> I have no beta so sorry about the grammar and such. I gotten sick a few days before finishing this chapter and I hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione gets more sex than she bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter!
> 
> I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Here is the next chapter....
> 
> \--------

Hermione huffed as she wasn't able to see Hagrid on that day. The sex between her and Albus took long until curfew as the old man was horny as she was. 

Now here she was coming out from the library as she was beginning to start studying for the OWL examination.

"Miss Granger, I trust that you had a pleasant afternoon with the headmaster last week?" A voice asked startling her.

Hermione looks up and saw Severus Snape with Septimus Vecta, her old Arithmancy teacher. She blushes as she remembered what Dumbledore told her that day.

(Flashback)

"Rumors are going around the staff that you had sex with Delores Umbridge, Miss Granger," Albus said as Hermione didn't say anything.

"As you can see, Severus wants to do you even though he is with Mr. Potter. He wants to see those breasts of yours that even Delores was able to see," Albus said.

"I…..I don't think I can do that, headmaster. I don't want Harry to be….upset," Hermione said.

"Severus isn't the only one," Albus said, "Professor Vecta, Hagrid, McGonagall, Sprout….well, almost everyone wants to do it with you."

Hermione was staring at him as if she wasn't able to believe him or not. "And if I refused?" She asked.

"It's entirely up to you, Miss Granger. You have an amazing size of tits that they're dying to see," Albus said smiling as he leans down and suckled on one.

Hermione gasped as she didn't say anything else.

(End Flashback)

"Professor Snape, whenever you're ready, I am willing to give," Hermione said seductively.

Professor Vecta stared at his student surprised before looking at Severus, who was grinning happily. "Detention tonight, after dinner. I'll tell Mr. Potter that you'll be assisting me with a difficult potion," he said.

Hermione nodded in agreement as the two Professor's bid farewell to her before leaving. However before they were out off earshot, she heard Professor Vecta saying: "Severus, what was that about?" As Hermione sniggered.

\---------

Hermione sighed as studying for her OWL exams was hard work, even if she was horny! She needed to speak with Professor McGonagall about something and she decided to take a break.

She walked to where her Transfiguration teacher office was and saw that the door was slightly opened. She raised her hand to knock, but soon stopped when she heard voices inside.

"Yes! Oh yes! Suck me right there, Minerva!"

Hermione's eyes widened as she recognized the voice. It sounded like Professor Sprout as the voice began to moan.

She fidgeted in her spot as she wanted to go inside and join them. She could really hear the noises as she heard slapping through it all.

Making up her mind, she decided to announce her arrival by slamming the door making the two teachers startled by the noise.

Hermione looks and saw Professor Sprout with her mouth with an 'O' surprise as she had her legs spread wide opened.

She was naked and right between her legs with her knees on the floor was Professor McGonagall. She had been eating out Sprout but stopped also. She too was naked with a surprise look on her face.

Hermione quickly did a spell that made her clothes disappear and she did the silencing and locking charm before she strode forward to the two.

She could hear Sprout's breathing becoming fast as she saw McGonagall licking her lips. She smirked, "Well? Are you going to finish or what?" She asked.

\--------

They moved into the quarters of Minerva after the two teachers finished. All three of them were on the bed as Hermione was laying on her back as Professor Sprout was squating on her face.

She was moaning uncontrollably and was squeezing her breasts as Hermione held her hips and licked at the bottom of her arse. It was so fucking dirty but Hermione Granger was actually doing it.

Sprout wasn't the only one moaning as Hermione echoed her own moaning. Minerva was laying between her legs and she was eating out her pussy.

Minerva couldn't see the other two, but she was sure that Sprout had fingers inside her pussy as Hermione licked her arse.

She was squirming on where she was laying and she didn't want to be the first one to cum so soon. It was so fucking erotic and she wished that someone was eating her out as well.

\---------

The sex fest was over between the three women as Hermione was kissing Minerva good-bye by the entrance door of her quarters.

All of them have missed dinner and Hermione was already running a bit late to see Severus. Hermione broke off the kiss as she squeezes Minerva's breast one last time.

"I wish I didn't have to go," she murmured.

"Can't you cancel?" Minerva asked as she moans as Hermione flicked her nipple.

Hermione wished she could but she was sure that tomorrow everyone would see Severus in a bad mood. "I promise to be back," she said as she leans over to Professor Sprout to kiss her.

The two kissed heatedly as tongues dueled one another. Neither wanted to stop but Hermione really needed to go. She reluctantly pulled away and bid farewell to them.

\--------

Hermione run as fast as she could and hopefully she won't get caught. The door to Severus office was closed so she raised her hand to knock.

"Enter!"

Hermione gulped as the voice sounded pissed but there was something else in the voice. She went inside the classroom and the scene before her sort of…. Shocked her.

Severus Snape was bended over as he gripped the desk. He was naked and his face was in pure pleasure as Professor Septimus Vecta was thrusting into him at a slow pace.

The both of them were indeed naked as Severus growls in frustration. "Miss Granger, if I wasn't preoccupied right now, you'll be having a spanking. Where were you?!" He asked.

"I….I was with Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout, sir," Hermione repied.

Severus was going to scowl again but he moaned as Septimus pushed back into him. "Miss Granger, please disrobe and get ready to kneel. You'll be sucking Severus," Septimus said calmly.

Severus wanted to say something but he didn't as Septimus slapped him on the arse. He moans out as Septimus increases his pace.

"I'll make him cum first, Miss Granger," Septimus said licking his lips as Hermione was eager to have sex with the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--------
> 
> I don't have beta so I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes. Thank you so far for the 60 kudos.
> 
> I changed Professor Vector gender cause I read somewhere she was supposed to be a he, so hopefully that's okay.

**Author's Note:**

> \-------
> 
> Is it good so far? Let me know what you think. The next chapter should be up this week.


End file.
